kyle shades and the gods: the quest for pandora's box
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: Kyle shades origin story yayyyyyy! Kyle shades was a normal army kid until he is called on by the gods to save us from Echidna's forces, can he save us all or will he not play as the gods pawn, special challeenge to critics unite in the first chapter. T for death, censors, and depressing scenes. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Kyle shades and the gods: the quest for pandora's box

**Hey guys, I have good news, im writing Kyle's origin story! I figured since I couldn't think of anything else to write for take your parent to camp so I figured why not. This will be similar to the movie but MUCH longer, no perphesone's pearl's, and oh yeah, IDEA'S THAT MAKE SENSE FOX! Now to let you guys know, in the original time line of my story Kyle is 17, but in this he is 13. This is after the titan AND giant war, and the only person from the series in here will be nico since he is Kyle's half-brother.**

I sat in a dark hole smiling, enjoying the darkness. I guess I should tell you who I am. The names Kyle, Kyle shades. I use to live with my mother and pope stepdad Ryan, but he was a jerk and sent me to military school without mom's consent saying "hopefully it will get the devil's scent off him" I was in the hole for punching the drill sergeant in the face after he said 'you want to go home to your mommy and daddy maggot!' I didn't hate my dad for leaving because mom told me he was taken from us by force, and that at least it wasn't a one night stand, still I wish I could me him. The last thing I remember is him smiling at me. I then heard a ding and a light shone, much to my dismay and yet amusement. A hand reached down and I grabbed it, it pulled me out as it revealed to be my best friend Jake Henderson "and he's alive" (A/N: a movie joke) Jake said, he was my only friend in this horror show. He was a cripple who always wore a skull cap. "Dude you're in that whole like 24/7, how do you not go insane in there" I shook the dirt out my hand and put on my hoodie on as I walk with him "I just like being underground, it feels like im at home, but it's better than in this place" I walked around the military school until one of the younger students, a kid about 7 that kinda made me sad, I remembered how I was back then, this place turns sweet innocent wouldn't hurt a fly kids into foul mouthed future criminals who would gut you In a second. "Private Kyle, the Sergeant wants to see you" I nodded and sent him a salute before heading to the sergeant's office and I shut the door "you wanted to see me sergeant a**rat? It was then I saw he wasn't in his seat, but eyeing me as he shut the door. "It's been a while since I ate demi god meat" that's when things got trippy. Suddenly he grew twice in height; his teeth grew with him, his balton (that stick police carry in case you didn't know. Pm me if im wrong though) turned into a wooden stick and his eyes merge into one giant one "HOLY CRAP!" I rolled under the club as if it was natural and tried to get through the door but it wouldn't budge and he was blocking the window but Jake yelled from the window "KYLE! CATCH!" he then threw something black at me, I thought it was a gun or grenade or at least pocket knife, but no, it was a freakin mechanical pencil. "Really, im supposed to write my will!?" (NOW BEFORE YOU ALL COMPLAIN I STOLE THAT FROM PERCY JACKSON, WHO THE HECK REALLY CARES!? I was thinking of the mortal forms of his weapons and this was the first and only idea that came to mind. If you don't like it I'll only change it one way I'll listen to your complaints, im gonna put up my imaginary give a crap meter, if you can guess how much I could care less, I'll LOOK at them) "CLICK IT YOU IDIOT! I'D GO WITH TWO" I sighed and clicked 2 times, but my eyes widened, it was now a 3 foot long spear in my hands and I smirked. "Oh ra" (marine's joke. P, s if you're wondering where the military thing came from my father was in the military and this is a special shout out to him. Love you dad) I then climbed the shelf and looked at the Cyclops searching for me. "HEY SERGEANT WILSON" he foolishly turned around for me to ready the spear "you've been demised" I threw the spear as hard as I could and surprisingly, it felt incredibly natural to me. As it hit him right in the eyes he exploded into dust, his scream echoing off the walls. I then looked at Jake as he climbed through the broken glass and said to him with a serious expression "start talkin"

**A/N: now before I sign off I want to same something very important to critics unite. You think you can shut down stories that you feel cause any harm, well I say game on. Your knows but a bunch of spoiled little rats who need to be sent back to the sewers, on behalf of anaklusmos14, pluto's daughter 11, and every other author who had a story shut down because of you a**rats. This means war =_= **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle shades and the gods. The quest for Pandora's Box chapter 2

**Hey guys day 2 of my war with critics united. I just want to say I don't hate you guys for obeying the rules, I hate you guys for supporting the dumbest rule on this site and treating it like we cheated on all our test, I will take this war up to the state congress if I have to because that crap rule is restraining our freedom of press! I will end this rule when 3 things happen. One, I get a peace treaty in pm. two, you apologize to everybody you convinced to delete their stories. 3, you disband, forever. And if I ever see somebody had shut down a story because of you, I will find you and this will start all over again. **

Jake had just explained the whole situation to me. To say I took it well would be a complete lie. "HOLY CRAP, dude you're insane! There is no possible way this is real!" he looked at me seriously "think about it Kyle, look back on the strange moment's in your life" I then focused and breathed hard, thinking back. I remember when I was 4 that when I was in kindergarten, the flowers around me would wither, as if they didn't want me around, and when i walked away they bloomed again. Then when I was 5 these bullies would pick on me and eventually I would scream my lungs out and an earthquake, as if it was mad with me. And when I was 6, the day before my mom met Ryan, a woman came wanting to meet me, she said wanted to talk to me and before I knew it we were fast friends. I then snapped out of it then looked at Jake "we got to get out of here"

_Three_Hour_Line_Break_

I came to my house with Jake and tried to open the door with my old house key but just my luck, the old man had changed the locks. "Son of a! Im gonna kill the old guy someday" ripped off a piece of cloth from his hammock and punched through the glass window "DUDE! What are you doing!?" i reached into the window and unlocked the door "an old army trick" (a/n: **Funny thing it actually works, but two things, i suggest breaking the window with a rock, less chance of getting hurt. Two, DO NOT USE THIS TO BREAK INTO SOMEBODIES HOUSE, i know at some of you will and since i warned the police can't even touch me since i told you not to use it to break the law**) i walked in to find Ryan drinking watching the religious channel, the usual, When he noticed me. "what the heck are you doing here kid? I thought i changed the lock" i rolled my eyes" you sent me to a military school you idiot, what do you expect. Now where is my mother?" he chuckled the started mocking me "what the little runt misses my little servant" i snapped and punched him hard in the nose, breaking it "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY MOM THAT AGAIN YOU FAT GREASY PIG! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO OLD MCDONALD AND SEE IF HE WENT DEAF, BECAUSE IF YOU'RE SINGING VOICE IS ANYTHING LIKE YOUR NORMAL VOICE, HELLEN KELLER WOULD CRINGE! **(A/n: bad taste?**) As Ryan got up he lunged at Kyle trying to attack him until Jake smacked him across the face with one of his canes, making him turn and face plant into the wall and as he was down Kyle would kicked him in the chest, leaving an injured Ryan with a black eye, bloody nose, and broken ribs. As he breathed and high fived his best friend Jake a calming voice said sweetly. "Kyle?" he turned around with a smile, he was looking at an African American woman with black hair, but not black as his, kind caring blue eyes, and a face that melted his troubles "hey mom"

**This won't be one of the best of its kind but cut me some slack, im writing these in 3-4 in the morning so im a bit tired. Favorite, review, and follow. Love you guys, now im gonna get some sleep *falls asleep on the keyboard* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle shades and the gods: the quest for Pandora's box.

**Hey guys, originally I wasn't gonna write but im too bored. BTW to clear something up, Percy Jackson finds face book is between the next story and before 3. there are 5 stories im gonna write, each 20 to 30 chapters. without further a due. **

I was in the car with mom and Jake explaining the situation, and it made me mad at myself seeing the worry in her eyes for even telling her this, she probably thought I was insane. "this is all my fault" she said, I should have taken you to the camp" "I knew I wasn't crazy! So what about dad, and this camp" she looked at me smiling, I was so full of curiosity "easy kiddo, your dad was a amazing man. Dark, mysterious, a kind heart, family oriented. He wanted to stay but he was forced to go" "thats the same for all of them" Jake said while eating his nachos he got from Ryan "yeah, listen kyle he wanted you to go somewhere special, a place for kids like you" "so he didn't fight enough to see me when I was little but already picked out a summer camp for me" my mom just sighed "no baby. Listen, he was ha-" Jake interrupted us "WATCH THE ROAD" before we knew it a flash of fire sent us swiveling off the road. Me and Jake walked out but my mom, thankfully she was breathing but she was unconscious. I came out to see a giant monster staring at us, a beast with the head of a lion, the body had a goat's head, and the tail was the head of a snake. "STYX IT'S THE CHIMERA" it breathed fire at us, I then rolled out the way and got an idea. I clicked my pencil and it turned to a spear, I then drove it into the fire, it was burning hot now but I ignored the pain "HEY UGLY" it turned to me growling. I would throw the spear and hit it dead in the chest, it would roar spitting fire, but one went haywire and hit the car. "MOM! NOOOOOOOOO!" as I yelled the ground split open and rotting green hands shot up, as suddenly men who's skin were green, eyes were gazed like they weren't even focused, and their skin looked like it was rotting away, they would walk towards the monster and rip it apart, as it turned to dust I would then notice jake had passed out and I picked him up as the warriors disappeared. I would then drag him by his arm, crying. I would then fall to my knees while at a enterance to a camp. The last thing I remember seeing is a man with a curly beard looking down at me. I would then black out.

_The_Next_Day_

I woke p feeling like absolute crap. Every ounce of my body was aching, my mouth felt dry, and I couldn't even move. "careful, wouldn't want you to fall" I saw Jake looking at me like he hadn't slept for days, he then passed me a cup "drink up, you'll need it" I took a sip and suddenly I could move again, I sat up and drank the whole cup. "that was awesome, thanks bro" I felt like this was all a big dream, and I was in one of the camps at the school. But jake gave me a box, his eyes wet "it was my fault, I felt the least I could do was go back and bring you this" I opened the box and it was a took from the beast from last night "so thats means... no, no, no, no! My mom, shes" I sighed "well, since your up, lets get your mind off it by showing you around"

**Like it? Hate it? Review so I can find out. P.s his mom is not dead, that would make kyle's family reunion null and void. You know my drill, favorite it, review, and support my war against critics unite. I want them gone and im gonna work hard to do so, good night fellas**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyles Shades and the god: the quest for pandora's box

**Hey everyone... all I have to say is follow my favorite authors. Villian's bad girl and anaklusmos14. **

I walked around the camp with jake, aparently showing me around. This place put every other summer camp I had been to to total shame. We had spent hours walking around until I saw something that peaked my interest, a arena. I walked inside to find a beautiful girl sparring with 2 boys at once, and when I say beatiful I mean beautiful. She had tanned skin, long flowing black hair, and the msot beautiful shade of violet eyes in the world. "who is that" I asked and jake laughed "a girl who'd crush you like a ant" I rolled my eyes at jake "her name" "ahh, thats violet andrews, daughter of hecate" I walked in ignoring his screams after me. I then walked up to her "hey" I said as she took down the last, she looked at me with a smirk "hey" "im kyle shad-" I was interuppted when she swung at me, aparently thinking it wasa spar and had slashed me in the cheek. I looked down at the blood and breathed "alright, let's spar" I said with narrowed eyes as she narrowed hers at me, a smirk still on her face, I only clicked once and noticed the sword in my hands, it felt even more natural than the spear. I then swung at her only to get blocked and kicked in the stomach. I groaned in pain, as the feeling was like getting hit by a car, believe me I know how that feels. I tried again only to get slashed in the wrist as she broke it then kicked me in the knee, making me buckle. She would then kick me in the face sending me to the ground. I started to black out until I heard a voice in my head. "go to the shadows kyle, they will make you stronger" I then proceeded to crawl to the shadows where I suddenly felt no more pain, I noticed my skin took a shaded tone as I got up, cricked my neck simply going "round two" At first she smiled at my arrogance and simply said "bring it on noobie" she brought her sword down and suprisingly I swung mind and sent it flying, then I slashed her cheek and some of her hair. Then flipped her on the back. She got up and growled, saying "lucky shot newb!" As we fought for what felt like hours, I noticed while she was getting weaker and angrier, I only got stronger. I then saw a opening in her armor, right under her stomach, and made my move, I slashed it, making her cruth from the thin slash, then swiped the sword from her hands and flipped her on her back, shocking everyone. I reached my hand out to help her up but she simply scowled and left. "don't mind her, she's just doesn't like losing" I looked around to find the source of the voice to find a kid in the tree widdling with a stick and what looked like a hunting knife "im tyler green, son of artimes" I was about to say cool until I realzied what he said. "wait wait wait, artimes. The eternal maiden goddess, the male depising eternal maiden goddess?" he nodded and explained his dad was the only to care about the enviornment, so his mom had some interest and they fell in love, and how he's been a secret until he was 6, when he came to camp. "wow, thats quite the story." "yeah I get that a lot, so what about you." I hesitated before sighing and explaining from my jerk stepdad to the chimera attack "oh man dude, that must be rough, well, at least you came here alive, thats a good thing, whats your name anyway" "im kyle, kyle shades" he smiled at me and reached his hand out. "nice to meet you kyle, kyle shades" I rolled my eyes and shook his hand "if you ever need help, just give a bird call and your enemy will be riddled with arrows" I nodded smiling " i'll keep that in mind" we both heard a scream and turned to see 2 cyclops and 2 hellhounds had gotten in, at first it ran to me and almost out of instint I yelled "SIT!" suddenly they both stopped and looked at me. I smirked and realized what to do "sick em." I pointed to the two cyclops and they jumped at them, killing them with one bite to the neck. They then turned to me as if waiting for my next order. "RETURN!" they then retreated to wherever they came from, I saw everyone shocked at me. "guys, they were just dogs." one of the kids pointed up and I saw what they were shocked about, a skull floating above me as the centaur from earlier said. "Hail Kyle shades, son of hades. Lord of the dead, wealth, and shadows" they all bowed to me, even the gurding violet.

**A lot happened this chapter huh, kyle made a new friend, he learned he could control hellhounds like regular dogs, and learned who his dad is. Will him and violet become friends, will e find out how the monsters got through, thats for me to decide, and you to read. Who would have guessed violet and kyle were enemies at the beginning. Oh wait, I DID. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. An 1

**A/n: this is actually a a/n. The good news will start out as bad news and I have some more bad news. Good/bad news im not gonna be updating at my regular hour, I get too tired and can't think straight... SO IM UPDATING EVEN EARLIER, around 10, 8 when school starts. Bad news, im putting Percy Jackson finds Facebook up for adoptions, Kyle does not come with it =_=. Also im gonna take Kyle's family reunion off hiatus tomorrow but THAT'S gonna be a random update thing, it's more than likely you'll get more than one update a day so good luck with that. Well I bid you all good night, OH also i'll give you a preview of the next chapter as I will with all my a/n's.**

_As I stirred, starting to wake up. I found myself in a tent with Tyler Jake and a girl with obsidian eyes and black hair like mine. "KYLE! Thank the gods your awake" Jake yelled happy I was alive "that was quite the blow you took, not many people survive a swing from a cyclops swing." I then noticed the girl smiling at me and was confused "im sorry but, do I know you.?" she fake gasped and put a hand over her heart "im shocked Kyle you don't even remember your older sister" My eyes widen. My older sister Lisa was right here right in front of me. "LISA!? What are you doing here!" I yelled half in surprise and half in joy. She then froze long enough to say "... your in the hunter's camp, and im the lieutenant"_

**so Kyle has an older sister! Why did we not know earlier, why isn't she at home, why is she a hunter! We don't know! Well I do but you don't! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! If you want to find out you'll have to follow and tune in next time for the exciting story of! Kyle shades and the gods!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle shades and the gods: the quest for pandora's box

**Not much to say other than this will be a bit depressing, we dip into what Kyle really thinks by the way I just thought i'd say this because of something I saw earlier. HOW DOES THIS SITE NOT ALLOW A THE GODS READ BUT THEY ALLOW PEOPLE TO WRITE ABOUT INCEST, if you hate incest as much as I do then like, if you support it you have a VERY sick and demented mind e_e (warning, the thing I put in the preview, I don't have enough time or patience to write that much for tonight)**

You ever feel like your a freak even for a demigod, Thats what it felt like when I was claimed. All the kids with sanity kept there distance, ares cabin not included. But it's strange, ever since I got claimed i'd been different since, I felt somewhat calmer but I took a dark persona whenever somebody challenged me. My skin became more pale and I hardly breathe anymore, but it almost feels like it's natural for me. I was at the campfire talking with tyler, the only one who had the guts to talk to me other than my other friend lucas, we met in an odd way

_I was training as hard as I could, whever I trained I just had the urge to rip the nearest throat out. As I slashed in the stomach and straw poured out. I heard ruffling and I turned around to find somebody routing through my duffel bag and I walked there, suprisingly not feeling mad, just curious why he would be in my stuff. He noticed me and back up terrified "Im sorry dude, my cabin made me do it" "it's fine. I don't have much to steal anyway" he slowly nodded and picked up a picture "whats this? It was a picture, one that truly destroyed me. It was a picture of me and my older sister, lisa shades, the only human being who cared about meother than my mom. "GIVE ME THAT" I snatched it from his hands and he flinched. I was a bit shocked, it was looking at a mirror, it reminded me of everytime ryan hit me in the face with his fist, a beer bottle, or sometimes both. "sorry it's just this is an important picture" my sister was the real one who raised me, whenever she came home she was the one who helped me with my injuries with they made me lose some blood, whenever I was crying she would make me feel better, then one day my mom said she was gone, that she went to a boarding school. And that day it felt like my whole world was gone. I ran upstairs and cried that whole night. The only one I felt safe around was gone and I would mostly likely never see her again. We talked the whole time and became fast friends _

I realized it was my turn to sign, I then thought of a song I knew, the apollo cabiner would ask me what and I whispered in his ear, he then pulled out his guitar and played a small melody (Song belongs to simple plan) _Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place,Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you're screaming? No, you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. To be like me. To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down,And no one's there to save you__  
__No, you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life. Do you wanna be somebody else?__  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more, Before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, While deep inside you're bleeding? No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. No one ever lied straight to your face, And no one ever stabbed you in the back._

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay.__Everybody always gave you what you wanted.__  
__You never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like. To be hurt. __  
__To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been. pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like). To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. Welcome to my life. Welcome to my life. _By the time I was finished they were all cheering for me. I felt good to get that off my chest. The rest of the night was lame until dinner, when I sacrificed my portion to my father, I suddenly felt happy, there was a cold feeling surrounded me, like the hole. I didn't feel so outta place.


End file.
